


Two Weeks

by FoxGlade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, major Into Darkness spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[INTO DARKNESS SPOILERS]</p><p>Jim was unconscious for two weeks, and Spock was there when he woke up. Of course, he was there when he woke up because he'd been there the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> because I made [this post](http://amnesiacbutterfly.tumblr.com/post/50689438851/livelongandbiteme-okay-but-spock-was-in-the) and needed to write about it

 

Spock is there to oversee the Captain’s transfer from the sickbay of the _Enterprise_ to a secure Starfleet facility, of course.

The press gather outside the docking bays to question the crew, but they have no time for it. They resolutely push through and, if Spock had successfully read their intentions, were currently on their way to an establishment where they would become thoroughly intoxicated.

Spock, however, had gone to sickbay the second the _Enterprise_ was docked.

“You just gonna stand there lookin’ pretty, or are you gonna help?” Doctor McCoy grunts, not looking up from the PADD he is signing. He gives it to a yeoman then glares at Spock as she hurries away.

“Doctor, I had no idea you found me aesthetically pleasing,” Spock says. McCoy rolls his eyes.

“It’s an expression, Spock, as you damn well know,” he replies, crossing his arms. “Now, do you want to help get the damned fool ready for transfer or not?”

“If you are referring to the Captain, certainly.” Spock strides over to the curtained area where the Captain lies, ignoring the aggressive mutters behind him.

The Captain is pale and still, more still than Spock has ever seen him. He had always been moving, spinning his chair around and crunching an apple during the _Kobayashi Maru_ , constantly pacing around the bridge during the last year they’d spent on the _Enterprise_. It was a shock to see him so bereft of motion.

McCoy steps up beside him and opens his mouth to continue talking. Instead, he looks at Spock’s face and closes his mouth again. Spock hurriedly suppresses any emotion that may have shown on his face, but McCoy had already softened in response to it.

“Come on,” he mutters, “let’s get to work.”

\---

**Day One**

McCoy doesn’t look surprised when, after the Captain is successfully transferred, Spock assumes a position near the door and stand with his hands clasped behind his back.

“You gonna play guard dog until he wakes up?” he asks.

“It is only logical that the Captain should remain protected while he is in a vulnerable state, and as I am Vulcan, I am-”

“I get it, I get it,” McCoy relents, holding up his hands. “It’s only logical that you should be the dragon to Jim’s princess. Just checking.”

Spock is briefly distracted by the doctor’s colourful metaphor, but disregards it.

“I’m gonna go drink until I forget all about this, now,” McCoy continues. “I’d tell you to keep an eye on him,” he adds, with a somewhat wry smile, “but I guess that’d be redundant, wouldn’t it?”

Spock says nothing. McCoy rolls his eyes and leaves. Spock settles himself for a long wait.

\---

**Day Four**

At 1300 hours, McCoy attempts to shout Spock into submission on the subject of sleeping, and how Spock is not.

“Vulcans do not require as much sleep as humans do, as you are well aware, Doctor McCoy,” Spock says stiffly.

“But they do need _some_ , Spock,” McCoy insists. “Look, I know you’re worried about Jim-”

“As worry is an emotion, Doctor, I assure you I do not feel it.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” McCoy snarls. “You gonna tell me you felt nothing when Jim _died_ , that you trying to brutally _murder_ Khan was completely _logical_ -”

In an instant Spock is inside McCoy’s personal space, eyes narrowed. “Do not speak to me of my own emotions,” he almost shouts, before going blank and disappearing back to his previous position by the door.

McCoy gives him an unexpected look before he leaves which Spock cannot read; it is perhaps pity.

At 2100 hours an apologetic nurse brings him a cup of coffee. Spock thanks her and places it on the table next to the Captain’s bed, where it cools and turns to a thick sludge.

\---

**Day Five**

When Spock returns from making a brief transmission to his father, someone has set up a cot next to the Captain’s bed. He sits and meditates for the first time in a week, and attempts to make sense of the cataclysm of emotions which had overtaken him six days prior.

He stops attempting after fifteen minutes and, after a brief hesitation, moves to stand next to the Captain’s bed.

The medical equipment surrounding him proclaim his health, although his brain activity is minimal. Spock is appalled to find that his hand had automatically reached out towards the Captain’s face, and he snatches it back. He retreats to his position by the door and continues to stand watch.

\---

**Day Seven**

McCoy comes into the room ready to bluster and shout at the stubborn Vulcan, but stops upon seeing said Vulcan asleep on the cot next to Jim’s bed, hand dangling towards the ground as if it had been resting on the bed next to him before he’d fallen asleep. He quietly performs all the necessary checks on the equipment, then brushes Jim’s hair back from his forehead and throws a bemused smile towards Spock’s sleeping form before leaving.

\---

**Day Nine**

“Has he been here the whole time?” Uhura whispers to McCoy in the hallway. McCoy folds his arms.

“Didn’t even sleep for the first few days,” he confirms. “Barely eats anyway. Think you can do anything?”

Uhura shakes her head. “I’ve known Spock for a while, and we’ve been…” She refuses to blush. “Anyway, I’ve never seen him like this. Even when his mom died. I don’t think anything I do will change his mind,” she says helplessly. “We just have to hope Jim wakes up soon.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve heard you call him that,” McCoy replies. Uhura shrugs.

“He saved our lives,” she says simply. “If Spock thinks he’s worth all… this,” she gestures to the room a few feet from them, “then why shouldn’t I?”

\---

**Day Ten**

Chekov, Sulu and Scotty arrive and invade the room at 1100 hours. Spock watches on with no little amusement.

“And then,” Scotty says between laughs, “ _then_ , he goes, he goes, ‘ _I’ll save you, fair maiden!_ ’”

Chekov has tears running down his face and his laughter has reached an incredibly high pitch. “I was drunk out of my mind, it doesn’t count!” Sulu protests, but he’s laughing as well. Spock is confused.

“Laddie, you picked young Pavel here up like he was a sack of potatoes and lugged him right outta the place!” Scotty howls.

“I’m never drinking again,” Sulu groans with a wide smile. “Pasha didn’t mind though, did you?” he asks. Chekov shakes his head.

“They will hang that picture in the bar forever,” he chokes out, still laughing wildly. “We will take you to see it, Captain,” he says, patting Jim’s hand.

When they are gone, Spock hesitantly sits on the bed, making sure to avoid any tubes or wires.

“Captain,” he begins, somewhat awkwardly. “There have been many studies outlining the benefits of vocal interaction with a comatose person, especially when those speaking have an emotional attach-” he cuts himself off.

“Jim,” he begins again. “After observing members of the crew expounding their exploits in an attempt to-” he stops again.

“I would be very much gratified if you would-”

“Jim,” he says quietly. He rest two fingers on the back of Jim’s hand. He doesn’t speak again.

\---

**Day Twelve**

McCoy carries a bowl of soup all through the hospital from the food area to Jim’s room, so Spock better be damned grateful. When he reaches the door, he hears speaking inside, so he stops.

“… further reflection, I must commend your unique approach to the _Kobayashi Maru_ test,” Spock is saying. There is no reply. “As unorthodox as it was, it did speak volumes of your abilities as a Captain. I must admit that I misinterpreted it at the time, that I focused on the wrong aspects of your solution.”

Spock is sitting on the cot next to Jim’s bed, looking at the unconscious Captain intently. He’s resting his hand over Jim’s. McCoy smiles and resolves to return later.

\---

**Day Fourteen**

McCoy is alerted to Jim’s spiking brain waves early enough that he’s in the room when Jim gasps himself into consciousness.

He snarks at Jim for a few moments, feeling Spock’s eyes burning on his back. He stands to the side and watches Spock step forward. He gave no indication that he’d been in the room for almost the entire two weeks, having left Jim’s side for only one and a half hours total over the fourteen days.

“You are most welcome, Jim,” Spock says quietly, and Jim smiles. McCoy rolls his eyes and slips out of the room unnoticed.


End file.
